Kagome ,the little princess
by jabberwachy71500
Summary: it is a twist on the little mermaid. Kagome is a princess. Inuyasha is a mermaid
1. Chapter 1

Kagome, the little princess

**Me: well, from my last story so far, I still haven't gotten those two apart. Someone jump into the story and help me pry those two apart, PLEASE! Now here is my second story!**

_**Above the sea:**_

Kagome is a 16 year old princess. She hates her father, Koga, because he won't get her a cell phone. So she called her friend, Sango, on her house phone.

"So, like, my dad won't buy me a cell phone. So, like, when I get the chance, I will take one of his most prized possessions, his award for, like, most shiny crown, and I'll hold it hostage until I get, like, a cell phone. If he still says no, I am, like, tots throwing it in the ocean." Kagome said.

"OMG! I am like so lucky to have a best friend like you. It's, like, tots awesome!" Sango said in that teenage girl voice.

"Well, I got to go."

"Bye"

_**Under the sea:**_

Inuyasha is a 16 year old merman prince. He has a family of 6. There is, in order from oldest to youngest, Iggy, Isaac, Jonah, Jack, Jonathon and Inuyasha. His father is King Inutaisho. His father is king of all the seas and ocean. He always wishes he could stay underwater but his dad won't leave him alone. Everyday, his dad says, "Son, I want you to go up and find a potential mate to become a mermaid land."

"But I don't want to! I LIKE IT DOWN HERE!"

"We need to rule both land and water! Go up there. NOW!"

"Fine." When his father got mad, best not argue with him.

Inuyasha went to the shore. He looked around. He saw one girl but he schemed over her. He dove down. Then he realized he just saw a princess. He went up but she was already gone. He decided he would check again tomorrow.

_**Above the sea:**_

"Did a man just, like, pop up and then go under the water again. He still hasn't popped up yet. Should I go and get help cuz I don't do rescuing. I am going to go get help," Kagome said. She went to go get help because she doesn't do rescuing. She went to the witch named Kikyou. She asked for help. Kikyou gave her help.

**Me: well, I finally got those two apart and put Inuyasha in a different room than Kagome.**

**Inu: SHUTTT UPPPP!**

**Kag: YEAH SHUTT UPP! **

**Me: you are always nice! Is it because I split you two up?**

**Kag: Humph **


	2. Chapter 2

_**PREVIOUSLY IN THE STORY:**_

Kagome went to the witch, Kikyou.

_**NOW BACK TO THE STORY:**_

"Okay. Here you go."

"You are so nice", Kagome said sweetly.

"No problem", said Kikyou.

Kikyou opened a water hole in the ground. She was right above the ocean. Kikyou said some words that sounded made up to Kagome.

"Fiji whigji wana ohna waka hona", Kikyou chanted 2 times.

Magic swirled around Kagome. Kagome felt different when the colors and sparkles were done swirling. She looked down at her legs. They weren't there! Instead, there was a fish tail!

"What happened to me!?"

"I helped you. You said you saw your man in the ocean. So now you can help him."

"NO! I said that I saw **A** man in the ocean"

"Oh oops." Kikyou picked up Kagome and threw her in the water hole.

"Now, you have 3 sea days. This is about a week for you. Bye" Kikyou took her hand and she pushed her down into the water. She closed the water hole. She had some of Kagome's hair. She thought of an idea. She made a potion, which with anybody's DNA, which would change her into anybody. She took the hair from Kagome's head and put it into the cauldron. She drank one cup of the potion. She transformed into Kagome. She ran to the palace. Her dad sent her to her room.

"Why? What did I do wrong!?"

"You were out past your curfew"

"God dad, why are you so mean!?"

She stormed down the stairs.

"Your bedroom is on the top floor!"

She stormed up the stairs 6 times. When she got to her room, she was tired. She thought on how the real Kagome could do that almost everyday.

_**Under the sea:**_

Kagome didn't know what to do. She was holding her breath because she didn't know she could breathe underwater. She thought that if she didn't get air soon, she would die.

Inuyasha saw a girl struggling. He rushed over to her.

"Are you okay?", he asked.

"hmmm hmm hurgmm gurgle!"

"You are a mermaid! You can breathe underwater. I have no idea what you just said!"

"I can!?, Kagome said in surprise.

"Yes you can."

"Oh thanks…?"

"Inuyasha. My name is Inuyasha, the prince of all water."

"Wow. I am Kagome, princess of the land, I guess. One quick question. Aren't you the guy I saw dive down under the water and the guy who never came back up?"

"Hahahaha! Yeah I guess. This means you were the girl who I saw before I dove down, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Well I guess I will be on by way,"

"No, no, no I need help learning how to swim."

"But you are a mermaid."

"No I **WAS** a human. Some evil witch turned me into a mermaid. I have no idea how to work this thing!" She pointed down to her tail. Inuyasha looked down to be she pointed.

"Oh. Umm. This is yours and my first time doing this so give me a second. Ummm you take you tail and move it like this." Inuyasha was moving his tail back and forth. Kagome started to do the same.

"You just lean forward to go forward and you just point your shoulders to where you want to go!"

"Thanks!" there was an awkward silence. Inuyasha and Kagome leaned in towards each other. You can guess what they were going to do. You guessed it, the were going to kiss!

"INUYASHA!" yelled King Inutaisho. Startled, they jerked backed really fast.

"Uhhh" Inuyasha said with his hand smoothing his hair back all nervous like.

"I got to go. If my dad gets angry, he turns to the devil, if you know what I mean!"

"Yeah I guess. Well bye." The two swam their separate ways. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder. She was already gone. He thought "_Dang, she catches on fast_."

_**With Kagome:**_

_What do I do? Where do I go? Will I ever see anybody ever? Am I going the right way? I should have gone the way that prince Inuyasha went. He said he was a prince so he went back to his kingdom. _Those were all the thoughts running through Kagome's mind. She went the opposite way as Inuyasha. _What is that I see? Is that a city? Oh my god! That is a city!, _Kagome thought. She swam faster and faster. She got so close that she could make out the people. Kagome swam into the village. She thought she saw Inuyasha.

She rushed towards the merman. She looked at him and thought _that is not Inuyasha. He is too short. _She looked around. Everyone looked like Inuyasha or who ever was is in his family.

_**With Inuyasha:**_

_Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, Kagome._ That was all Inuyasha could think about. _Is she alright? Man, I should have gone with her. She went the wrong way. She went to the evil kingdom. Everyone there worships this kingdom, but the king and queen hate us. Everyone who wears something to look like us when they are around, they A) kill them or B) sends them to the dungeon for life. _Inuyasha was so worried that whenever someone wanted his autograph, because he is a prince, he signed Kagome. He really missed her. He looked around to hopefully find her something for if they every met again and he saw her. He rushed towards her. He stopped and realized it wasn't her. Would he ever see her again?


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I am sorry that this story is short. I came to a writer's funk\block**

_I need to find Inuyasha. I am so scared. What do I do! _ Kagome was thinking about Inuyasha. She was asking everyone who looked like Inuyasha if they were Inuyasha. Then she realized that they all didn't have ears. Inuyasha had ears. She finally, after what felt like 1,000,000,000,000 hours, found Inuyasha. He was looking for her. They saw each other at the same time. They did the movie run towards each other than hug. They were swimming toward each other instead of running. Inuyasha picks her up and swings her around. They hug and then Inuyasha grabs her head and says

"I have been so worried about you."

"So have I."

Inuyasha leaned in and kissed her. She pulls back and looked at him.

"I think the witch who turned me into a mermaid, is impersonating me. I think we should figure out how to become human, stop her and become mermaids and mermen again."

"I don't think so. I just want to get married down here and live happily ever after."

"I like that idea."

Inuyasha and Kagome get married and live happily ever after.


End file.
